xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LaughingVampire1990
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yuuko page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 06:04, February 2, 2010 Screaming Goddess(Talk) 12:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Holic Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 00:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help The favicon sometimes takes a day or so to show up. and the logo is File:Wiki.png which is a (216x155) png. :--Sxerks 14:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) what do you think ??? well as you see I organized this page the best I could the only thing is thet i need to gather more info for the characters, but for now, tell me if you like the way the page look so i can see if i can apply the same organization to the other pages.--Shibby11 00:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello!! Hi! I just noticed this wiki has a new admin (which is good because this wiki has been inactive for so long), and congrats for that! I'm the admin in the TRC wiki. Just wanted to ask, maybe we could put up a link for our wikis in both pages and that way we could both get more contributors. So, what do you think? --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 14:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) oh i totally get your problem, because we've got it too, since people know more about the ccs wiki than ours. but i can help out with some of the trc related stuff. my idea was to make a image banner with our sites on it, like the one in animanga. can you make up a image link like ours? its in the main page. check it out. i also suggest you visiting a xxxholic related page or forum, and tell them about the wiki. keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 14:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) kay hey, you can have all the permission you like, but please leave a link back to our wiki and i made a banner for linking to your wiki, i cant edit your main page since its locked, but could you put up the image link in there? i'd appreciate it. this way we both will get more contributors! keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 16:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) suggestions hello again, *Admin*! This is *Cari* (Admin of TRC wiki) How are you doing? I hope you're no longer sick.. I want to offer you my help (in case you need it for editing templates and others) thanks for putting up the banner. But you need a template for the link to work, and this is it: Image:Lnk_wiki.gif‎ default Tsubasa Wiki desc none There's one more thing. I think you oughta rewrite the xxxHolic articles you got (not from our wiki, but the CCS wiki). In any case, it's much better you guys write your own articles depending on what you're focusing on in here (since this is a Holic Wiki). That also helps with the Google references (which will aim directly to this wiki if you've got articles of your own), thus redirecting readers here, which will get you more contributors. For now, the only thing the TRC wiki can do is link you back. We dont have that much of other editors (except me). But i did offer to help with the templates, and the TRC characters. If there's anything you need, dont hesitate to leave a message on my page. And keep up the good work! I really hope this wiki becomes bigger eventually!!!! --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 16:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) So where do i put the templates,do i create new template page or just put it on the front page!?--LaughingVampire1990 02:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) dont worry! its ok, you dont need to change ALL the articles already. take it bit by bit and you'll do good I put some of the TRC articles here, so feel free to re-write them as you wish. about the template, just copy it the way i wrote it on the message above, in your main page, and it'll work. So, you also got exams?? o.o I really hope you'll do great in them. I just finished mine and im getting a one week vacation (that's why i've been able to edit these days..) haha So, we'll see each other later! keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 16:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) i'll think about it because i am sharing my credit card with my brother(bachelor),cause i am living with him and if i want it,i have to pay half price of it,i'll give you the answer later after i dicussed iy with my bro!,thanksLaughingVampire1990 06:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Himawari I added some new info in the "Name Origins" section. Please look it over and verify/edit as you see fit and determine if I put it in the right section of the page. - Shippou_Incognito Love the wiki thank's for recreating it! -Joyce- JoyceArk 17:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ok! thanks for your suggestion, i'd love to help you out in this wiki! keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 18:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i'll help out with some templates and the episodes. i think.. i think that i must get the sysop rights now, or maybe i'd need like 150 edits. i dont know. just tell me. and by the way, how can i call you? ur username is pretty long. (hehe) keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 04:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) yes i by the power vested in me i bestow you XxxHolic Wiki first Sysop,and you may call me your majesty,just kidding,how about Alexa!...------LaughingVampire1990 13:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thank you! thanks for the sysop rights alexa! i hope we can be friends :) keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 16:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) oh you're too much :D,but i do love for you to be my friends ,and my BFFS and friends call me Alexa short for Alexiana Azula Arkman LaughingVampire1990 11:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) about names hey alexa whats up? you know i just finished my exams so i have some extra time now, how bout you? i was wondering about the wiki, you know, as hard as it was i finally found the ovas and im watching them now so i can put up a full summary and about the episode names, i was thinking wouldnt it be better if you just put the english name instead of the japanese? its a bit confusing. but just a thought and i also put up a episode list and a volume list. what do you think? keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 13:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I Like to make thing official though we can make second name,or we can make a second name like episode 1,episode 3 and so on.--LaughingVampire1990 09:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC ) : Oohh i'll move the ep page we can make hitsuzen to episode 1 or 2 3456789.JoyceArk 14:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : hey hey alexa! tell me how you've been doin! i've been trying to add some info on the character pages but they need the most work leaving msg on pages is too long. why dont you try the shout box then we can talk better btw i'll keep adding info from the spanish wikipedia it's the best i've got this far --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 04:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Great :D --Screaming Goddess (Chat) 12:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Thank you for your message. What I want to do is make a short summary for al the Holic chapters in the file Manga Chapters. When you go to the file Manga Chapters , it says: Chapters 1 - 100 and 101- 200. I was wondering if there was any way to change it so that when you go to the file Manga Chapters, it would give you files such as "Volume 1" "Volume 2" etc. That way we have about 8 summarries in each file instead of 100 summaries in 1 file alone. I'm not sure if you understand what I'm trying to say, I'm not very good at explaining. If you can look at bleach.wikia.com and go to the file: Chapters, see that there is a different file for every manga volume. I kind of wanted to make it in that format. please message me if you still don't get what I'm trying to ask you. If you do, please message me to tell me if you can help me with this or if you cannot change the format. XDarkSerenityx 20:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. About names again Well, I guess it depends on you then. I don't know if that makes it easier, I guess everyone understands when you write Yûko like that. Btw, I wanted to ask you on the new look. I think that it looks really cool though it makes it much harder (at least for me) to edit because of the background, and i have to switch on the source mode everytime. Just a thought thou-- ----♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 14:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Edit 'I made a new navigation template, I'm going to add it to the whole site but you should change it so it fits your style. Just change the looks and I'll add the template in the pages; it's called "template:navigation". :Kay ! :)--Screaming Goddess Chat 04:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) **Ohhh Alexa is it okay if i mail you? :yah why !?-----Screaming Goddess Chat 13:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Exam Don't worry, I'll try to keep up things while you're gone. Could u give me your email adress plz it's just a little thing that I need to talk to you about and it's a little long to write it in here. [[User:Caridee|--♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**♫]] 13:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) '''--Edit sorry! I just got the email adress did you get my mail? Well it's easy or should i say not so easy. First, you need to talk to the wikia staff in central and ask them to enable the feature, here Then you can upload your own images, but remember they've got to be square or else it wouldn't work right. It's pretty hard to make them fit in their spaces... and it can't be too big either. --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 13:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the message! I will tell you when I reach 150 points though I have a question... what are sysop rights? Sorry, just wondering ;) Thanks for everything, respecting my opinions and so forth. Thanks! XDarkSerenityx 14:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for replying so quickly! Thanks for offering to give me the rights! I will tell you when I do get the points.XDarkSerenityx 14:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, I love xxholic, it's the best manga ever. And, yes, Caridee told me that you had exams and that you might not be online for a while. Anyways, I'm not going to be online either from friday to tuesday cuz im on vacation in new york so I'm going to work extra hard from today till thursday to make up for it...XDarkSerenityx 15:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: 5 minutes Well I guess that will be easy to do *hahaha* I was thinking that you oughta change the badges images and re-write their names so they fit our wiki! And one more thing: I was thinking of making a webring between all clamp's wikis! Tell me if you like the idea, and we both will go through the wikis and ask them about it. Since you're busy, I'll wait until you're back. And Good LUCK on those exams! I'm rooting for you! ^^ I'll also change the links bar. pd- did you get my msg about the ccs wiki?? >.< --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 15:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah i'll discuss this after the exam wow today's exam was pretty hard though i think i make it !>--Screaming Goddess Chat 15:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Go, go, go!!! I know you can make it ^^ -->take it from me. I hate exams too >.< And i had to quit like a month or more for them. Gee, studies first but we won't leave behind our wikis :) --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 15:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I know. They have to be tagged with the reference tag. And we still have to write the whole thing: the relationships have to be fully written.... brb-.. --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 15:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I live in Ontario Canada, about 10 hours drive from new york.... where do you live?? XDarkSerenityx 15:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry about bothering you once again... I was editing the chapter pages and the clow reed page and I got 50 more points, I now have 150.... just telling you.... sorry about the quick message again, I'll leave you to your studying and other things...btw, good luck on the exams!XDarkSerenityx 16:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Im so bad at geography (embarassed) so I'm going to take a guess.... Thailand??? Thanks for the sysop right again.... :) XDarkSerenityx 16:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow Wow, you're country's really nice! Yeah, I'd heard about it but only a few times (Plus I have pretty bad memory for adresses/places, phone numbers and sometimes names), but I looked at the link you gave me and then went on "google images" and looked it up. I'm so envious of you right now. I did look at the beaches and cities. Was it just the pictures or are the citys very lit (alot of lights) at night? I also saw pictures of two identicle towers. Also, yeah, Paris and England are very popular vacation spots here. Most of my friends go there every summer but personally, I always had an intrest in Asia and I have no idea why - I live all the way across the world.... But I love to read manga, I listen to japanease songs on my Ipod, my favorite food is chinease and even though I don't own any, I would rather wear a kimono than anything else.... It's strange isn't it?? XDarkSerenityx 13:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I do really want to go now. I don't know... I love nature but I'm also big for the city... I guess I'll go one day in winter and stay there for three weeks; I'll see the city and the beaches. Thanks for introducing me to another little piece of heaven on earth. XDarkSerenityx 14:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hi again Alexa hey alexa, so tell me are you back now? how did you do in your exams? i hope you had done great!!! well, i guess i have to ask. You know, i was discussing with an editor in the clamp wiki about doing a webring. And I came up with a banner for the clamp wiki. Is it ok that i use it here? pd. we need to talk about that other stuff i told you earlier about..... i'll message you with the adress you gave me. --♣''i want a cup that overflows with love** although i know it's not enough to fill my heart **''♫ 21:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) well its ok you can always remove the images... i really hope that you did good on your exams! when will you finish them? i'll have to go back to the university soon.... that's not good cuz i wont really have much time for the wikis.... -_- well you should change the badges. Dont worry about it now, you'll do it once you're done with the exams... or i can do them if you wish. well if you log on your msn, i'll talk to ya there........writing in these things is way too long. 'Edit '''hey... congrats!!!!!! we're finally on the featured wikis of the animanga wiki!!!!!! i hope that will attract new people here....... [[User:Caridee|--♣''i want a cup that overflows with love** although i know it's not enough to fill my heart **♫]] 13:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) --> well no, its just that i will be loaded with studies everyday and i don't know how im gonna do it all, studyin, trc wiki, and holic wiki. It doesn't mean im gonna quit, just that there will probably be weeks until i can do smth. I did offer my help and im keepin my promise somehow :p well im 20, and i just finished my first year of university in medicine (it takes 5 years). I don't know how i'll do it, but i'll try to manage. And tell me when u log on your email adress so we can chat someday.. cus i do wanna be friends (btw, you did chat with me the other day, but you logged off xD). So where r u from? how old r u? if you dont mind me asking of course.... pd. i do like that nick, serene. --♣''i want a cup that overflows with love** although i know it's not enough to fill my heart **''♫ 04:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I still have to work on those badges, I'll try to put them up this weekend hopefully, and my name is Caridad, so everyone calls me cari for short. I hope you can log on someday so we can chat! --♣''i want a cup that overflows with love** although i know it's not enough to fill my heart **''♫ 12:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Mokona Hey, thanks for putting me on the home page! Mokona is good thanks!XDarkSerenityx 02:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) 100th article Hey, the 100th article was Small Box in the music section. Also, were you the one who asked about the pictures of the sprite cat, the monkey's paw etc? I don't know if it was you or not but if it is then yes. I do not have them saved on my computer but I know where to get them. Give me a few days (I don't have much free time with school) and I'll post them. XDarkSerenityx 03:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Better Yeah, if you could take a snapshot that would be better because the only pictues I can get are from the actual manga... Are you okay? Yeah, it's fine, don't worry. Are you okay? The fire sounded serious! Just take your time, don't worry... I'll keep working on the wiki, don't worry about it and you don't have to apologize! Hope everything's okay. XDarkSerenityx 03:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The Folkore Student Hi, right now I've decided to work on editing Yuko's customers. I'm starting off with the Folkore student and I made a character template for her but the picture you added in will not appear on the template. Could you please see if you can insert the picture when you have the time? Thanks so much! Also, I love what you did with the menu, the wiki's turning out amazing and is getting even better really fast. I think that if we keep up at this pace, we'll have a lot of amazing articles by the beginning of 2011 and none of this could've been even remotely possible without you! XDarkSerenityx 18:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Holic logos Here are the logos... I did my best. Sorry if I didn't get it right and if you want me to change it just tell me and I'll change it quickly. Hope you like them! (Btw: the backgrounnd looks white right now but it's actually transperant) I'm not sure... Thanks so much! Thats really nice of you to even consider ''giving me the rights. ''Thanks again and good job on the wikia, you really do a lot for it and it's really good. Anyways, I changed the size but I don't know if I got all your instructions, I'm so sorry. Again, please tell me if there's a problem and I'll try my best to fix it. Sorry again if I didn't get it right. My greatest thanks and deepest apologies at the same time: XDarkSerenityx 00:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) XDarkSerenityx 01:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to thank you for the beaucrat powers, that's really nice of you and thanks for everything else you've done for me since I first came to xxxHolic wikia (giving me advice etc.)! XDarkSerenityx 02:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Konnichiwa, LaughingVampire1990! Azami here, just wanted to tell you how awesome the 'new' xxxholic wikia is... well, it's great!!! You,along with the others, did a good job! =) I was not able to contribute for how many months because of studies,now I want to contribute more since I'm in a vacation(sembreak) for this whole week!... well, nice to meet you! =) 03Azami 10:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC)03Azami Hola, LaughingVampire1990. (TorranceMouse 19:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC)) Sure, thanks! I like what you did whith the home page by the way. Good job XDarkSerenityx 04:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey, dont worry, and Im sorry too, see Im on vacation and so I can only use the internet about once a week so I havent been editing much lately. I will be back by next week friday though. Its also good to have you back and... I think that the colours do match. Anyways, congrats on 150 articles... we are really moving along fast! XDarkSerenityx 04:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) re: spotlight The other thing I just noticed is that File:Wiki-wordmark.png is all white and doesn't show up on a lot of wikis, should I use a different version, or can you add a drop shadow or outer glow to the current one?--Sxerks 14:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :This one File:Wiki-wordmark_temp.png should work.--Sxerks 21:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You will need to upload it with the Theme Designer for it to work.--Sxerks 23:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::The , how else have you uploaded new wordmarks?--Sxerks 13:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::As long as you uploaded it with the ThemeDesigner it should be instant, unless they(Wikia) are having problems with image uploads.--Sxerks 21:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, I when to that page, there was no need upload a screenshot. Not sure why you reverted it to an old version. Just set it to the new one and by tomorrow it should be working.--Sxerks 23:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) menu Hey, it's Serene! Sorry I couldn't edit much this summer since I've been busy but I'm doing the best I can. The wiki is still building up really fast! Anyways, I was thinking about the menu and I like how we have the slide show at the top but since one of the options of the slideshow is "characters," I was thinking that we should take out the "character content" further down at the botton (above the featured article). I wanted to get your opinion about this first and if you agree, I was wondering if you could change it because I am not familiar with the format of the menu when editing. Thanks! Oh, and congratulations on making the spotlight! XDarkSerenityx 20:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC)